El Jardin de Cristal
by UsagiMizutani
Summary: Una tarde de otoño como cualquier otra en el instituto Otonokizaka, o tal vez no? Nozomi siente que no puede ocultar mas sus sentimientos y decide confesarse, le ganaran los nervios? saldra todo como ella desea?


_Despues de tanto tiempo, me digne a subir un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de Love Live y uno de mis ships favoritos. Este fic es algo viejo, pero bueno, lo deje abandonado demasiado tiempo, lo termine hace unos meses y recién ahora lo estoy subiendo porque los estudios me consumen. De cualquier forma, espero que lo disfruten!_

 _ **Los personajes no son de mi autoria**_

 _ *** La narradora de esta historia es Nozomi***_

Otro día más en Otonokizaka…Desde la ventana del curso logro ver las hojas anaranjadas, amarillas y marrones que el otoño deja y que el viento mece hasta tirarlas. El silencio y la tranquilidad reinan en el lugar, algo de esperarse al estar sola, sentada y pensativa. ¿Sera hoy ese día?!Si! Debe serlo. El solo seguir ocultando la realidad de mis sentimientos me hará mal.

Tomando valor, me levanto de mi asiento salgo hacia el pasillo. Camino hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil, donde me aguarda trabajo por hacer. Los pasillos y cada curso se encuentran vacíos en su gran mayoría, las clases ya terminaron y las alumnas que quedan suelen ser de algún club o simplemente se quedan hablando o limpiando. Se encuentra todo algo oscuro, la luz de ese sol que dentro de poco se ocultara es lo único que ilumina. Todo esto me hace dudar… ¿Realmente estará bien? El miedo de perderlo todo se apodera de mí. No debería preocuparme de esto a estas alturas, pero es tan importante y fuerte esto que siento, al punto de hacerme vacilar.

Luego de recorrer pasillos, llego a mi destino. La puerta está cerrada, por lo que tengo tiempo a tomar aire y relajarme. Lentamente abro la puerta y me asomo a ver. El salón se encontraba en silencio, la ventana estaba abierta y sobre la mesa, un montón de papeles. Hay varias sillas vacías, pero en la silla del medio estaba sentada ella. Con su suave y rubio cabello recogido, Con sus hermosos ojos celestes, con esa mirada que cada vez me atrapa más…

Su mirada se distrae del trabajo, se dirige a la puerta y me regala una tierna sonrisa.

-"No pensé que vendrías, me alegra verte"

 **-"Disculpa Elicchi, me quede en el curso con otras cosas"**

A mi respuesta, ella sonrió y siguió con sus papeleos. Deje mis cosas a un costado de la mesa y me senté a su lado.

Ambas trabajamos concentradas, de a ratos, intercambiábamos palabras, pero siempre concentradas en lo nuestro. Cada tanto le doy una mirada rápida a mi compañera para poder apreciar su bello rostro, pero en la última mirada que le di, ella también se queda mirándome. Eli, al notar esto, me sonríe dulcemente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero al hacerlo, su cara cambia.

 **-"Nozomi, ¿Sucede algo?"** Me pregunta la rubia.

 **-"No sucede nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?"**

 **-"Bueno, desde hace unos días que te noto algo rara…"**

A esa respuesta, solo pude mantener el silencio.

 **-"No sé qué pueda ser lo que te pase, te noto muy distraída y muy pensativa. En cualquier caso, sabes que sea cual sea el problema que tengas, puedes hablarlo conmigo. Quiero ayudarte, como pueda o sea posible"**

 **-"Elicchi…"**

Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de todo, debería decirle todo ahora, es el momento. Justo antes de hablar, un fuerte viento entro por la ventana, haciendo bailar las cortinas y tirando gran parte de los papeles. Ambas nos pusimos a recoger lo caído y cuando quedaba solo una hoja, ambas tratamos de tomarlo al mismo tiempo, pero nuestras manos se unen.

Nos tomó unos segundos levantar la vista para vernos. Levantamos aquella hoja que nos unió y colocamos algo lo suficientemente pesado para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

 **-"Nozomi…"**

Baje la cabeza, no puedo con esto, es la primera vez que una situación se apodera de mi hasta este punto.

Levante la mirada para observar a aquella joven rusa. Es ahora o nunca… es todo o nada.

En aquel momento, el viento volvió a correr, esa brisa otoñal hizo que las cortinas se infles y muevan sobre nosotras, en ese momento, con ambas manos tome la cara de Eli y uní mis labios a los suyos. Acaricie sus mejillas y al poco tiempo abrí los ojos para ver su reacción. Estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, quieta, pero no puedo decir que tranquila. Definitivamente nunca lo hubiese esperado. Me separe de ella pero su reacción aún era la misma. Estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien o no… de a poco las lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

 **-"E-Elicchi…"**

Tome aire para lograr continuar

 **-"E-Elicchi… Disculpa… Pero te amo, y mucho… hace tiempo que quería decirlo pero no podía…"**

Ya no lograba sacar ninguna palabra de mi boca… Lo único que quería hacer era huir. Limpie un poco las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas y Sali corriendo.

No podía ver nada ni me interesaba, solo buscaba el silencio, la paz, el poder calmar mi corazón y mis lágrimas. Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, pero la más importante era "¿Dónde me escondo ahora?" Esconderse en el baño sería muy obvio, si voy a patio me podría ver fácilmente, ¿Arriba? Tal vez, pero si aún están las chicas ensayando seria complicaría, al igual que si voy al club… Simplemente me oculte en el primer curso que logre ver con la puerta abierta.

Tome algo de aire y mire para todos lados, camine hacia la ventana y desde allí contemple el paisaje. El atardecer hacia todo tan bello… cerré los ojos y suspire. No sabía que esperar, me arriesgue a tanto… debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas, solo lograría ponerme más nerviosa así. Me mantuve un bien rato con los ojos cerrados, no se escuchaban voces ni ruidos, la paz y el silencio inundaban la habitación.

De repente siento como una mano tocaba la mía, a la vez, sentí otra mano acariciándome gentilmente el rostro. Abrí los ojos y era ella, tan perfecta como siempre, aunque tenía sus bellos ojos cristalinos, como si fuese a llorar, pero aun así, seguía firme como siempre. Estaba paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer.

 **-"¿Por qué huiste?..."**

Paralizada, sin saber que decirle

 **-"Nozomi, respóndeme!"**

Estaba muy nerviosa, comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas… Eli simplemente suspiro.

 **-"Nozomi…"** Dijo con una dulce voz mientras su mano recorría mi mejilla.

Eli tomo mi mano, y entrelazando nuestros dedos, me dio una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa que con solo verla decía "todo estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte"

 **-"Que tonta eres a veces"** Dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando termino de decir aquello, me tomo de la cintura y me besó. ¿Esto es real? No podía moverme. La mire y luego de un pequeño momento, se separó de mí.

 **-"Si tan solo supieses Nozomi… Lo cuanto te amo…"**

Trate de mantener la calma, no lo podía creer.

 **-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"** Le pregunte sin saber que más decir.

 **-"Tu misma debes saber lo difícil que es confesar sentimientos, que te invada la duda y el miedo… ¿Qué haría si me rechazaras? ¿Si aún me vieras como tu amiga…? Creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, escapar hacia algún lado, sin saber cómo seguir"**

Eli soltó un poco de aire y continuo, mientras miraba por la ventana

-"Nuestros sentimientos no son fáciles de explicar ya de por sí, imagínate siendo dos mujeres…Me asustaba pensar que nos podían decir o hacer… Sobretodo que hacer… Si te hicieran algo, no sabría cómo reaccionar… mi mundo se derrumbaría"

Las palabras comenzaban a pesar en ella, su preocupación se hacía notoria

 **-"Fuiste todo lo que tuve por mucho tiempo, mi fiel compañera, mi atenta consejera… siempre fuiste todo lo que espere ver cada mañana al llegar aquí, tu dulce sonrisa, escuchar tu bella voz…"**

La sentía algo arrepentida por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Ella y su forma tan rara de manejar sus sentimientos… Al escucharla, no pude evitar mi sonrisa. Amaba todo de ella, incluso esas actitudes. Al levantar su mirada, me miro extrañada por aquella sonrisa mía. Me senté sobre uno de los pupitres y solamente la mire en silencio

 **-"Ah Nozomi…Realmente… Eres única "**

Firme y sin dudas, como siempre…se abalanzo hacia mi dejando que nuestros labios se unan, no pude salir del shock del momento, definitivamente no esperaba una reacción así. Al rato se separa de mí, con sus ojos llorosos, esos bellos ojos celestes, en los que no podía dejar de perderme al verlos

Ella no tuvo que decirme nada, tome sus manos y las bese.

 **-"No debes preocuparte, ni mucho menos temer… Juntas, nada deberá preocuparte, lo prometo…"**

Se mostró confundida por unos segundos, hasta que al fin, dejo escapar una dulce risita

 **-"Oh Nozomi…realmente no sé qué haría sin ti"**

Y sin contener nuestras emociones, nuestros labios se fundieron en un dulce beso, no fue como los anteriores, fue un beso que ambas correspondimos.

El viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que las hojas de los arboles caigan, mientras que el sol del atardecer coronaba nuestro amor


End file.
